The invention relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch, especially of a motor vehicle.
From Fed. German Utility Model No. 8,128,173 a clutch disc is known the torsional vibration damper of which comprises helical compression springs of different spring ratings arranged coaxially one within the other. The vibration damper couples a friction lining carrier rotationally elastically with a hub intended for connection to a gear-input shaft. Two side discs are mounted rotatably through a limited angle of rotation on the hub, between which side discs there are seated two intermediate discs which in turn are mounted on the hub rotatably through a limited angle of rotation. The friction lining carrier is connected with the intermediate discs. A hub disc firmly connected with the hub is arranged between the intermediate discs. The inner springs are weaker than the outer springs and form an idling vibration damper while the outer springs form an under-load vibration damper.
The problem underlying the invention is to improve the clutch disc of the type as explained above so that it can also transmit comparatively large torques. Furthermore the design features are to be so selected that the clutch disc can be adapted as regards its damping properties to different requirements without problem, that is without major design modifications.